


Plus un mot

by Moonlightears



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, c'est toujours pas la joie, desolee, me tuez pas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightears/pseuds/Moonlightears
Summary: Yann souffrait depuis son enfance de ce mutisme qui se manifestait chaque fois qu'il était blessé, une sorte de carapace qui l'isolait de tout et tout le monde. Malheureusement, Martin était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait faire souffrir son patron et amant de la sorte.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une petite fanfiction. Enfin petite, je sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera mais je voulais vraiment créer une histoire qui se suive sur plusieurs chapitres.  
> Je rappelle que je connais évidemment pas un seul membre de l'équipe personnellement, que tout cela est fictif.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous :)

C’était loin d’être la première fois que cela lui arrivait et pourtant, chaque fois semblait être la pire et insurmontable. C’était la manière pour son corps et son esprit de réagir lorsque quelque chose n’allait pas et c’était incontrôlable pour lui.

La première fois, c’était à l’école quand il n’était encore qu’un jeune enfant à l’âge tendre. Il était timide et n’osait pas prendre la parole, la peur de la honte s’emparait de lui chaque fois qu’il devait reciter une poésie devant la classe entière. Et lorsqu’un jour, son maitre, un vieil homme aigri qui suivait le modèle de la vieille école, l’avait humilié devant la vingtaine d’élèves devant lui, cela avait commencé. Yann s’était arrêté de parler pendant près de dix jours. Ses parents s’inquiétaient, se demandaient s’il était possible de perdre la voix subitement. Les spécialistes qu’ils avaient consulté leur avait tous indiqué qu’il s’agissait là d’un mutisme. Traumatisé par l’humiliation qu’il avait subie, le jeune garçon refusait d’adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Si l’on se moquait de lui à l’oral, alors il ne parlerait plus.

Cela avait fini par revenir -heureusement. D’abord par des chuchotements et finalement Yann recommença à parler comme avant, voire même plus. En effet, le travail qu’exerçait à la fois l’orthophoniste mais aussi le psychologue, ses proches considérant qu’il était important qu’il parvienne à s’ouvrir à quelqu’un qui peut comprendre ses problèmes, l’avaient aidé à prendre confiance en lui. 

Malheureusement, ce genre de problèmes ne disparaissent jamais entièrement. Alors il arrivait quelque fois, à l’adolescence, que Yann perde la parole le temps d’un jour ou deux. Il pouvait s’agir d’une critique qui l’avait blessé, d’une déception amoureuse ou bien d’une prise de tête avec son géniteur. En grandissant, il avait appris comment cacher son mal pour ne pas devenir une bête de foire auprès de ses amis. Il faisait toujours passer ça pour une extinction de voix, enroulant une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou et feignant la fatigue pour que personne ne vienne le voir.

Tous les médecins avaient déterminé chez lui une très grande sensibilité, d’où son mutisme qui se manifestait dès qu’il se sentait fragilisé. Et lorsqu’il était dans une phase où il ne parlait pas, Yann devenait encore plus sensible. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants à longueur de journée, des larmes en coulaient parfois sans même qu’il en est conscience. Il était une boule de nerfs prête à exploser mais ce n’était encore jamais arrivé.

La dernière grande crise qu’il avait subi datait de quelques années et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il mit au courant l’unique personne proche de lui de son mal-être. C’était lors d’une soirée importante chez Canal +, il était alors déjà l’animateur phare du Petit Journal. Son bébé, il chérissait cette émission comme il n’était pas permis de le faire et tout le monde en avait conscience dans les locaux. Alors il n’était pas difficile de devenir que si l’on voulait s’en prendre à Yann, la cible ne pourrait être que son émission.  
La soirée battait son pleins et tout le monde s’était retrouvé dans cette grande salle de fête pour célébrer la fin de l’année. Janvier allait bientôt démarrer et évidemment, de nouveaux défis pour tout le monde. Yann discutait avec diverses personnes présentes, que ce soit des sujets de société ou bien des derniers éléments viraux du net, il tenait les discussions avec une facilité qui cachait aisément ses problèmes. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment s’empara de lui en pleins milieu de la soirée et, comme il le faisait toujours, il décida de le suivre.

« Je passe au studio et je reviens Laurent, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Sur le moment, Laurent ne prêta qu’à moitié attention à ce que son collègue venait de lui annoncer. Après tout, Yann était encore libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait il n’était pas obligé d’être à ses pieds pour le surveiller. Mais lorsqu’au bout d’une heure, il ne le vit toujours pas revenir, il eut à son tour ce mauvais pressentiment et décida de rejoindre Yann sur le lieu de tournage de l’émission.  
C’est au milieu des décombres qu’il trouva son partenaire de travail, agenouillé comme s’il implorait que l’on lui vienne en aide. Et pour cause, le studio avait été saccagé par des vandales. Si au final, les dégâts matériels n’avaient pas couté aussi cher que l’avait estimé Laurent à l’origine, ce qu’il avait vu l’avait marqué.

Yann avait perdu la voix, une nouvelle fois. Son mutisme était revenu et Laurent, d’un naturel pourtant posé malgré ses excès de colère, s’était mis à paniquer en voyant son ami dans cet état. Jamais il n’avait accepté d’aller à l’hôpital et Laurent avait été contraint de le ramener chez lui dans cet état. Des jours entiers il était resté avec lui, essayant de l’aider, de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. Moins d’une semaine après le désastre, Yann avait recommencé à chuchoter et avait expliqué le plus calmement possible son problème à son ami. 

« Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, c’est inconscient. Si quelque chose ne va pas, si ça m’atteint plus que je ne peux le supporter, je plonge dans un mutisme total. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je veux parler, j’ai des choses à dire, mais je ne peux pas le faire, je me contente d’étouffer. »

Et à ce jour, Laurent était toujours la seule et unique personne près de lui à être au courant de son mutisme.  
Pas même Martin ne le savait, encore moins lui pensait Yann. Leur relation tumultueuse, marquée de haut comme de bas, aurait été impossible si le plus jeune savait que son compagnon souffrait autant. Il aurait voulu le préserver, l’empêcher de prendre le risque de plus jamais pouvoir parler si un jour il le blessait plus qu’il ne le pensait. 

Seulement voilà. Nous étions dimanche soir, un dimanche soir à peu près semblable à tous les autres. Yann était chez lui, venait de regarder un de ses films favoris pour se détendre avant d’entamer une nouvelle semaine. Martin rentrait demain et il savait qu’ils devaient se voir le soir-même. Ils s’étaient d’ailleurs appelés la veille et il entendait encore son rire chaud dans le combiné. 

« Tu sais Yann, ça fait des années que je te fais des avances au téléphone, j’espère que tu finiras par t’habituer un jour. »

Il avait hâte de le retrouver, lui qui représentait tant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Yann était d’humeur à lui envoyer un message tendre ce soir. Il avait envie de se confier, de lui dire ce qu’il pensait de lui, d’eux.  
Mais en réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait lui dire, il décida d’aller faire un tour sur Instagram. Les story défilaient sous ses yeux, d’abord celles de ses abonnements avant d’aller voir celles du fil. Il ne fut pas étonné de tomber sur la petite-amie de Martin en pleins milieu. 

Margot, une mannequin américaine qu’il avait rencontré lors de nombreux tournages. Elle avait été de nombreuses fois sources de tensions mais Yann décidait de s’en moquer ce soir. Non ce n’était pas important, Martin rentrait demain et ils vivraient une soirée digne de celles qu’ils savaient faire. Non ça n’aurait pas dû être important.

Et pourtant, il était 22h47 quand l’angoisse gonfla dans sa gorge. Il resta bloqué, comme figé dans le temps et le bruit de son téléphone finissant au sol ne fût pas suffisant pour lui faire retrouver la raison. Il savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer. Son mutisme reprenait le dessus sur lui, sur tout ce qu’il avait construit.

La raison ? Une photo, la main de Margot sur laquelle brillait une magnifique bague placée à l’annulaire. « Engaged »


	2. Souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de ma petite fanfiction. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos retours et vos kudos, ça me touche énormément et ça me motive pour continuer à écrire !  
> J'espère que ce chapitre et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine  
> Bonne lecture :)

Habituellement, Yann était le premier à arriver dans les locaux de Bangumi le matin. Aux alentours de 9h, il débarquait dans sa veste en jean légèrement trop grande, avec une écharpe grise autour du cou, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et son café dans la main. Sa bonne humeur éclairait la journée des employés d’entretien qui commençaient bien avant lui. Il était attentionné et tout le monde savait que c’était entièrement naturel. Il les saluait, prenait des nouvelles et parlait avec eux comme s’ils étaient des amis de longue date.   
Puis il finissait évidemment par rejoindre son bureau avant que, dans les minutes qui suivaient, les employés arrivent. Et tel un rituel, chacun venait généralement faire un petit coucou ou dire bonjour à Yann. Certains restaient plus longtemps que d’autre, bien évidemment, mais c’était une manière de démarrer pour tous ;

Seulement voilà, ce matin-là il n’y avait strictement aucun Yann à aller saluer pour la simple raison qu’il était absent. Les monteurs qui arrivèrent en premier furent surpris de constater que les locaux étaient presque comme mort, à près de 10h. Ils s’installèrent comme si de rien n’était, après tout Yann avait déjà connu des pannes de réveil et puis il y avait cette fois où il avait eu la grippe. Pour eux, il était évident que ce n’était pas grave. Et chaque employé arrivant dans les locaux prit position, constatant à chaque fois l’absence de leur patron mais ne faisant aucun commentaire.

Cela se bouscula quand Laurent arriva peu avant midi. Habitué des réunions et rendez-vous avec les supérieurs, il ne passait en général que vers la pause déjeuner pour discuter avec Yann de l’émission du soir et il en profitait pour parler des futurs reportages avec ceux qui devaient partir. Il avait d’ailleurs l’intention d’aller voir Hugo qui, comme il l’avait pensé, était en train de travailler dans l’open space sur son sujet du soir. Préoccupé par ce qu’il avait à lui dire, il ne prêtait pas attention au silence dans les lieux. Après tout, il n’était pas rare que les employés baissent d’un ton quand il venait.

« Hugo, j’aimerais te voir pour tes futurs reportages. »

Après avoir ranger son portable, lui qui était en train de discuter avec Martin qui venait d’arriver à Paris, Hugo suivit Laurent un peu plus loin pour discuter de ses futurs voyages professionnels. Il prit note de ce que lui demandait son patron mais son esprit restait occupé par ce qu’il avait appris la veille. Son meilleur ami était fiancé à sa petite amie et ça il n’arrivait toujours pas à le croire. D’autant plus que, lui servant de confident, il était au courant de la relation qu’il menait avec Yann et tout cela semblait sonner faux. Pensant d’ailleurs au présentateur, Hugo profita de la présence de Laurent pour éclaircir les choses quant à son absence. 

« Au fait Laurent, tu sais pourquoi Yann il est pas là aujourd’hui ?  
\- Comment ça il n’est pas là ?  
\- Ben…son bureau est fermé, personne l’a vu ce matin. Je pensais que t’étais au courant. »

Laurent soupira, il détestait ça. Lui qui aimait que tout soit organisé à la seconde près avait horreur des chamboulements de dernière minute. Qui plus est, Yann ne l’avait absolument pas prévenu de son absence et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre que c’était un problème. Croisant de nouveau le regard d’Hugo, Laurent soupira avant de sortir son portable.

« Je vais l’appeler, retournes bosser. »

Face au ton sec de son patron, le jeune reporter n’eut d’autre choix que de retourner s’installer à son bureau. Il fit part de sa conversation avec Paul qui était installé à côté de lui mais Laurent ne prit pas la peine d’écouter la conversation entre les deux employés. Non, ce qui importait était de comprendre pourquoi son collègue était absent. Eloigné de l’ouïe de tous ses employés, Laurent composa le numéro de Yann et à sa grande surprise, il tomba rapidement sur son répondeur. Même fiévreux, le présentateur répondait toujours au téléphone. Après avoir essayé une seconde fois puis une troisième, il décida de prendre la route pour rejoindre son appartement.

« Yann c’est Laurent. Viens m’ouvrir. »

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que le déclic de la serrure se fasse entendre dans le couloir silencieux. Alors qu’il s’attendait à ce que Yann se confonde en excuse de pas avoir répondu plus tôt, c’était toujours comme ça qu’il réagissait et Laurent trouvait ça un peu théâtrale, il fût laissé seul face à la porte à peine entrouverte. Agacé, il la poussa et ne tarda pas à entrer dans l’appartement de son collègue qu’il connaissait très bien. 

« Alors tu ne viens pas bosser ce matin, tu ne me préviens pas et maintenant tu me laisses en plan devant ta porte comme un mal propre ? Si t’as décidé de faire ta diva Yann ça va pas fonctionner avec moi. »

Laurent ne l’avait toujours pas vu. Alors qu’il parlait, il avait commencé par fermer la porte d’entrée puis s’était occupé d’enlever son manteau pour le mettre dans le placard. Il avait ses habitudes ici, ce n’était pas étonnant. Alors qu’il continuait à se plaindre du comportement de son ami, il s’arrêta un plein milieu de sa phrase quand il le vit enfin. 

Yann était installé sur son canapé, assis face à la télé qui était pourtant éteinte. Il était en t-shirt avec une énorme veste en laine grise sur les épaules et un jogging noir en bas, il était toujours en pyjama. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui gêna Laurent non, ce qui l’intriguait c’était que Yann ressemblait à une statue. Il ne bougeait pas et c’était à peine s’il clignait des yeux. 

Laurent ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, voir son ami dans cet état lui fit l’effet d’un flash. Il le revoyait complètement perdu lorsque le studio du Petit Journal avait été saccagé. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et il savait que les choses allaient être terrible cette fois-ci. Il sortit son portable le temps d’envoyer un message à Hugo.

“ A : Hugo  
Convoque tout le monde, tu présentes l’émission ce soir. “

Laurent s’approcha ensuite de Yann et s’assit à ses côtés. Le présentateur ne bougea pas d’un poil, comme figé. Le plus âgé cherchait en vain tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces dernières 24h qui aurait pu plonger son ami dans son mutisme. De ce qu’il savait, tout allait parfaitement bien. Rien de grave n’était arrivé et il s’en voulait de manquer une information aussi importante. Il savait aussi que parler n’apporterait strictement rien à la situation, du moins poser des questions pour comprendre. Yann ne répondrait pas et il finirait par s’énerver de pas avoir plus d’information.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit, pensant recevoir un message d’Hugo concernant l’émission de ce soir qui était désormais à sa charge. Il soupira lorsqu’il vit le nom d’une ancienne employée dont il n’avait que très peu de nouvelles, les habituels messages d’anniversaire et fin d’année. Il l’ouvrit tout de même.

“Salut Laurent, je t’envoie un message pour savoir si tu pouvais m’envoyer le numéro de Martin stp. J’ai su qu’il était fiancé et j’aurais voulu le féliciter plus personnellement. “

« Comment ça Martin est fiancé ? »

Il n’attendait évidemment pas de réponse de la part de Yann, c’était plus une question rhétorique qu’il se posait à lui-même. Et pourtant, il eut une réponse mais pas à cette question. A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Yann s’était levé et s’était empressé d’aller dans la salle de bain. Les bruits qui s’en échappaient rappelaient à Laurent les soirées passer à le soutenir la dernière fois. Mais surtout, il comprit soudainement ce qui venait de se passer.

S’il avait toujours prévenu Yann que c’était une pure mauvaise idée, il avait tombé été témoin de la relation passionnelle qui le liait à Martin. Cela avait commencé dès son arrivée chez Bangumi, comme une attraction évidente, un coup de foudre pour les plus romantiques. Ils se plaisaient, se cherchaient jusqu’au plateau. Les premières fois, il les rappelait à l’ordre. « On est pas dans une cour de récréation et vous n’êtes plus des collégiens. » Puis finalement, Laurent avait compris qu’ils tenaient bien trop l’un à l’autre pour les séparer. Alors il avait fini par les laisser faire, les mettant tout de même en garde que si un jour cette relation venait à mettre en péril l’émission, il n’hésiterait pas à employer la manière forte.   
Alors oui, Laurent avouait avoir envoyer Martin loin de Yann pendant la première saison de Quotidien parce qu’il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre de la popularité du reporter. Il plaisait aux femmes comme aux hommes, et il prenait à plaisir à en jouer et en profiter. Il draguait, s’il n’allait pas plus loin par pur amour du jeu. Yann et lui ne formaient pas un véritable couple et tous les deux s’amusaient, c’est ce que le plus âgé des deux répétaient quand en vérité il n’avait plus été capable de gouter les lèvres du moindre amant depuis qu’il avait eu celles charnues de Martin sur les siennes.   
Et puis le comble avait été quand Martin s’était finalement mis en couple avec Margot. Oui Laurent s’en était voulu, conscient qu’il était celui qui l’avait expatrié en Amérique mais finalement, il s’était dit que cela aiderait peut-être Yann à ouvrir les yeux sur les méfaits de cette relation. Et Yann lui avait assuré qu’ils avaient mis un terme à tout ça.

Laurent avait-il remarqué les suçons de l’un ou l’autre quand Martin rentrait ? Oui, chaque fois. Entendait-il les bruits de couloirs quand Martin et Hugo parlaient entre eux ? Il s’en souvenait parfaitement. Mais il ne voulait plus s’en mêler, jusqu’à aujourd’hui où il n’avait plus d’autres choix que de régler cette histoire. 

Yann finit par rejoindre sa chambre, dont il ferma la porte rapidement. Il avait besoin d’être seul, ça paraissait évident. Et Laurent n’avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps dans l’appartement, il ne pouvait rien apporter à son collègue et il devait diriger tous les changements soudains pour les émissions à venir. Après tout, malgré les maux des uns, le business devait continuer.

Alors, récupérant ses affaires, Laurent se mit ensuite en route pour rejoindre les locaux de Bangumi au sein desquels devaient déjà s’être retrouvé ses employés. Il était déjà fatigué de devoir monter une excuse concernant l’absence de Yann. Il n’avait pas que ça à faire, selon lui, diriger l’émission était un poids suffisamment important sur ses épaules pour qu’il puisse en plus gérer des mensonges. Mais malgré son mauvais caractère, Laurent savait aussi qu’il devait faire ça pour Yann et il ferait tout pour qu’aucun membre de l’équipe ne se doute de quoique ce soit. 

« Félicitation Martin ! »

Et bien sûr, il devait surtout s’assurer qu’à aucun moment Martin ne découvre la vérité. En le regardant là, en pleins milieu de l’open space à accepter les félicitations de ses collègues de bureau, il se demandait sérieusement si Yann allait remonter la pente ou si ces fiançailles ne s’apprêtaient pas à signer la fin d’une période.


	3. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous revoilà pour un troisième chapitre ! Merci encore à ceux qui commentent et qui mettent des kudos ça fait toujours plaisir. Vous inquiétez pas, Yann et Martin vous quand même finir par interagir ensemble mais il faut le temps que ça s'installe  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine :)

Martin était entouré de nombreux de ses collègues, là, en pleins milieu de l’open space. Bien sûr, il avait l’habitude lorsqu’il rentrait de tournage que ses amis viennent l’accueillir dans les locaux, heureux de retrouver leur reporter. Mais évidemment, aujourd’hui c’était complètement différent et sur plusieurs points.

Pour commencer, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu’ils ne l’étaient d’habitude pour l’accueillir. Habituellement, le petit groupe n’était composé que d’Hugo, certains des caméramans lorsque ses derniers étaient présents, et bien sûr d’autres de ses collègues tel qu’Etienne quand celui-ci n’était pas en salle de montage. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Martin, il n’avait pas besoin d’une standing ovation tout simplement parce qu’il revenait de tournage.

Ensuite, il était bien conscient que si tout ce monde se regroupait autour de lui ce n’était pas pour les derniers reportages qu’il avait pu faire mais pour la bombe qui avait été balancé la veille et qui continuait de faire du bruit. Les félicitations ne cessaient de se répéter, en boucle et dans toutes les bouches. « Quelle chance tu as ! » « J’espère que tu vas nous faire une belle cérémonie hein ! » « Margot doit être tellement contente. » Il ne prenait même pas le temps de répondre, se contentant de simple merci et quelques sourires pour accompagner sa voix.

Parce que surtout la dernière chose qui était différente et qui le blessait le plus, c’était l’absence de Yann près de lui. Martin pouvait se refaire le schéma de tout ses retours comme un film imprimé dans son esprit. Il retrouvait ses collègues habituels avec qui il parlait une bonne vingtaine de minutes histoire d’être tenus au courant des derniers scoops. Et puis, il finissait par croiser le regard de Yann qui s’accoudait à l’embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Il l’attendait, comme ça, jusqu’à ce que Martin décide de quitter ses amis pour retrouver son patron et amant.

Quand il le retrouvait, il fermait toujours la porte derrière lui. Ils commençaient par un échange cordial mais dès qu’ils se rapprochaient, ils ne perdaient pas une seconde pour échanger un bref baiser. Même si le bureau de Yann était entièrement séparé de l’open space, ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. Et de là, ils commençaient à parler comme s’ils n’avaient pas passer des heures au téléphone peu de temps avant et Martin travaillait son sujet installé sur le canapé, face au bureau de son patron qui était incapable de préparer son émission sérieusement tant son regard finissait par se perdre sur le jeune homme.

Oui, c’était définitivement ce changement-là qui blessait le plus Martin. Et qui l’inquiétait, aussi. Parce qu’il n’eut aucun mal à comprendre que si Yann ne se présentait pas à la porte de son bureau c’était pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il n’était pas présent aujourd’hui. Et il avait horreur de ça.

« Tout le monde retourne à son poste, on a une émission à préparer et pas une minute à perdre. »

Martin sursauta lorsque la voix de Laurent résonna dans l’open space, loin de s’attendre à sa présence soudaine dans les lieux. Pourtant, cela semblait logique, il était là pour guider l’équipe étant donné que Yann ne pouvait superviser personne aujourd’hui. Mais le jeune reporter avait besoin d’avoir le cœur net sur la situation, n’arrivant pas à comprendre que Yann ne l’ait même pas prévenu de son absence. Il suivit alors Laurent qui s’apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau habituellement occupé par le présentateur.

« Laurent, je peux te poser une question ? »

L’ainé soupira, s’attendant évidemment à ce que le jeune homme ne reste pas silencieux ni de marbre face à ces chamboulements. Et pourtant, il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. Mieux, il aurait aimé que Martin reste en Amérique encore quelques temps pour pouvoir mieux gérer la crise ici. Mais non, il avait été décidé qu’il arriverait aujourd’hui et il allait être rien de plus qu’un obstacle au rétablissement. De Yann. Et de l’émission.  
Sans dire un mot, Laurent rentra dans le bureau de Yann et s’installa comme si de rien n’était, invitant par la même occasion Martin à l’intérieur. Ce dernier eut un moment d’hésitation, n’étant pas certains de supporter être dans ces murs qui tant de fois avaient accueillis sa relation avec Yann sans que celui-ci ne soit là. Mais finalement, il savait aussi qu’il n’avait d’autres choix que de suivre son second patron et de s’installer face à lui. 

« Pourquoi Yann n’est pas là ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Laurent resta silencieux, encore. Il récupérait les papiers qui trainaient sur le bureau de son ami, faisant du tri ce qui exaspérait Martin qui savait très bien que Yann détestait que l’on touche à ses affaires. Mais Laurent s’en moquait et réagençait à sa guise les affaires de son collègue pour qu’il puisse mieux travailler. Surtout, il se retenait de dire des mots qu’il regretterait face à Martin qu’il méprisait à ce moment précis. S’il avait horreur de se mêler des affaires des autres, il ne pouvait supporter le regard triste et inquiet de son reporter à propos de Yann alors qu’il était la cause même de son absence. 

Mais Laurent savait aussi qu’il lui était interdit d’en parler et cherchait dans les feuilles un moyen de se calmer avant de prendre la parole. Une fois que l’espace lui sembla plus clair, tout comme son esprit, il releva la tête pour s’adresse directement à Martin qui fût glacé par son regard. Il pouvait lire la dureté de l’homme et une sorte de haine dont il ne comprenait pas encore l’origine.

« Yann est tombé malade, il se sentait vraiment faible depuis hier. Il travaille beaucoup trop donc je lui ai conseillé de rentrer à Chambéry pour la semaine, le temps de se remettre. »

Martin avait beaucoup de mal à croire Laurent. Non pas que ce soit impossible que Yann fasse un burn out ou tombe malade, de nombreuses fois le reporter lui avait conseillé de se calmer un peu au niveau du travail. Yann avait tendance à ramener chez lui plus de travail qu’il était capable d’en faire et évidemment, il se rendait malade de ne pas avoir le temps de finir. Mais dans ses souvenirs, Martin n’avait pas entendu son amant parler d’un quelconque surmenage ces derniers temps. Au contraire, même, il avait cru remarquer que les choses se calmaient un peu et qu’enfin Yann prenait du temps pour lui.

Non ce qui gênait Martin, c’était plus le fait que Yann puisse être rentrer sur Chambéry. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de quitter Paris soudainement alors qu’il aimait être à la tête de tout. Il ne supportait pas, même malade, de ne pas pouvoir gérer ne serait-ce qu’un peu son émission. Et jamais Laurent ne le laisserait rentrer, qui plus est. Même pendant les vacances il lui arrivait de lui reprocher lorsqu’il rentrait un jour trop tard.

Donc non, Martin ne pouvait pas croire que Yann soit parti sans le prévenir. En parcourant la pièce du regard, il revoyait tout ses souvenirs avec lui et un pincement au cœur le blessait au plus haut point. Il réalisait qu’en décidant de se fiancer à Margot, peu importe la manière dont cela s’était fait, il allait devoir prendre ses distances avec Yann. S’ils allaient jusqu’au bout et qu’ils se mariaient comme elle le désirait, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être un mari infidèle. Et de toute évidence, Yann l’en empêcherait pour ne pas voir mauvaise conscience.

« Retourne travailler Martin, je veux ton sujet ce soir. »

Martin fût finalement coupé dans ses pensées par la voix une nouvelle fois strict de Laurent qui résonnait dans le bureau. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus, il n’avait pas envie de parler à vrai dire. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était avoir des nouvelles de Yann pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, qu’ils allaient bien. Mais tout cela lui était interdit pour le moment. Il se contenta alors de sortir du bureau sans un mot, la tête à moitié baissée comme s’il était coupable. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont son patron le regardait qui le faisait se sentir de la sorte.  
Martin traversa l’open space pour venir s’installer aux côtés d’Hugo qui travaillait ses fiches pour le soir même. Il releva la tête quand son meilleur ami se posa à côté de lui mais Martin gardait pourtant les yeux rivés vers le bas. Il ne pensait qu’à Yann, à son absence et son envie de le voir. Il était rentré avec la joie de passer du temps à ses côtés et finalement il n’y avait que son ombre trainant dans les locaux.

« Ben alors, tu n’as pas l’air très heureux pour un homme qui vient de se fiancer. »

Martin leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son meilleur ami prononça ses mots. S’il espérait bien qu’une personne ne fasse le moindre commentaire là-dessus, c’était bien Hugo. Il ne l’avait d’ailleurs pas félicité, l’unique message qu’il lui avait envoyé la veille lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle était “T’as clairement des choses à m’expliquer gros. “ ni plus ni moins, c’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il avait fait. Non pas qu’il n’était pas ravi, après tout il s’agissait de la vie de Martin et non de la sienne. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que le jeune homme puisse avoir fait sa demande comme le veut la tradition, de manière préparée et dévouée. Et cela pour une simple et bonne raison : Yann Barthes. 

« Vous en avez parlé avec Yann ? Tu sais ce qu’il en pense ?  
\- Non. »

Sa réponse était sortie dans un soupir, n’assumant pas le manque de conversation ou la regrettant surtout. Il n’avait pas consulté son amant avant d’agir et il n’avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Ils auraient dû en parler, avant, pour savoir ce qu’il allait advenir d’eux et pour que Martin puisse avoir un autre avis que tous ceux qui pensaient qu’il était temps pour lui de se marier. Mais il n’avait pas pu, les circonstances l’en avaient clairement empêché comme si l’on voulait le punir et lui faire payer de jouer sur deux tableaux.

« Je comptais le faire ce soir, on devait se voir, mais apparemment il est rentré sur Chambéry et il ne me répond pas. J’sais pas quoi faire Hugo, j’veux pas qu’il me déteste parce que je lui n’ai rien dit mais je t’ai expliqué comme ça s’est passé. Il ne peut pas m’en vouloir non ?  
\- Tu connais votre relation Martin, ça risque d’être compliqué pour lui de te voir partir comme ça. »

Mais Hugo voyait dans les yeux de Martin qu’il était prêt à craquer devant lui. Ce n’est pas comme ça que les choses doivent se passer, il devrait célébrer et être l’homme le plus heureux de s’engager à quelqu’un qu’il aime. Mais le problème venait peut-être du fait qu’il n’avait pas choisi la personne qu’il aimait le plus des deux. Il lisait sa souffrance et Hugo se sentait tout aussi mal pour lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un élan de réconfort, espérant pouvoir l’aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Même si au fond, quelque chose clochait et ça Hugo en était certain.

« Mais vous feriez mieux d’en discuter quand il rentrera, c’est lui qui pourra mieux te dire ce qu’il ressent. »

Son meilleur ami lui faisait de la peine mais Hugo n’avait pas trouvé mieux comme réconfort. Après tout, peut-être que Yann ne lui en voudra pas tant que ça, il faut garder espoir. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Si Martin voulait croire, ou plutôt s’efforçait à croire, que leur patron puisse être rentré c’était son choix. Mais Hugo savait très bien que Laurent lui avait menti et il ne fallait pas être plus intelligent que la moyenne pour comprendre que s’il l’avait fait, c’était pour protéger Yann de la présence de Martin.


	4. Méfiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre qui commence à faire bouger un peu l'histoire enfin ! Et surtout avec la présence de nos deux amants qui vont pas tarder à se retrouver  
> Bonne lecture à vous, merci encore pour les retours :) Je vous embrasse !

“Yann s’il te plait répond moi“  
“Je m’inquiète sérieux, tu ne peux pas m’éviter comme ça“  
“On doit parler“  
“Je suis désolé…“  
“Dis-moi au moins que ça va, ou même insultes moi je m’en fous mais merde je veux savoir que t’es encore là“

Yann ne lisait pas les messages qu’il recevait, il regardait simplement son portable chaque fois qu’il s’allumait et s’attardait ensuite sur le visage de la personne qui prenait connaissance du nouveau texte reçu. Il savait très bien qu’il s’agissait de Martin, ce n’était pas difficile à deviner à vrai dire puisqu’il n’y avait que lui pour tenir bon et ne pas lâcher l’affaire. Et le regard de celui qui lui tenait compagnie aujourd’hui parlait beaucoup, Yann pouvait y lire une forme de tristesse, de mélancolie mais aussi une certaine rancune. Martin était fautif mais il souffrait aussi de l’absence de son patron, même Yann le savait. Mais il n’arrivait pas à avoir de la peine pour lui pour le moment.

« Tu sais, il mériterait d’en savoir un peu plus que ce que Laurent veut lui faire croire. »

Yann releva la tête vers Vincent qui venait de s’adresser à lui après de nombreuses minutes de silence -ce qui relevait de l’exploit pour le comédien. Il n’avait pas tort et il était bien le seul à oser dire à Yann ce genre de choses. Laurent préférait mentir pour éviter de le confronter à la réalité tandis que Vincent voulait le pousser vers Martin, pour régler les choses en frontal. Et c’est bien pour cela qu’il était présent à ses côtés.

La première émission sans Yann s’était plutôt bien déroulée, Hugo s’en était sorti à merveille avec les invités qui s’étaient prêtés au jeu et n’avaient rien dit quant à l’absence de l’animateur. Ce soir, c’était à Valentine de prendre les reines de l’émission et elle se préparait sur son bureau pour que tout soit prêt à l’avance. Et évidemment, Vincent avait tenu à être présent pour pouvoir faciliter son ami -et ancien amant- de sa prestation de la veille.

Puisque Vincent ne fait jamais rien dans la demi-mesure, il était arrivé avec un bouquet de fleurs qu’il avait donné à Hugo, qui avait rougi sous les rires de ses collègues. Pas un mais deux bisous sur les joues puis le comédien s’était installé à ses côtés pour avoir ses impressions après émission. Il s’était amusé à lui faire quelques commentaires pour le taquiner, ou lui montrer qu’il avait bien suivi la veille et qu’il avait prêté attention à ce qu’il avait fait. 

« T’as reçu un petit message de notre Yann j’espère quand même ?  
\- J’aurais bien aimé mais personne n’a de nouvelle de lui depuis qu’il est rentré. »

Il n’avait même pas fallu une minute à Vincent pour se lever et rejoindre Laurent, qui s’était définitivement installé dans le bureau de Yann le temps de son absence. Si les autres acceptaient d’être pris pour des idiots, tant mieux pour eux, mais le comédien détestait que l’on lui mente et il compte bien obtenir la vérité quoique ça lui en coute.  
Il était rentré sans même frapper et s’était installé face à son patron, qui était au téléphone et qui ne changea absolument pas d’expression à son arrivée. Même Vincent n’avait pas supporté d’être dans la pièce sans la présence joyeuse de Yann qui l’aurait sûrement charrié sur ce qu’il portait ou sur sa venue dans les locaux quant bien même il ne devait présenter l’émission que le lendemain. Mais il ne perdit absolument pas le nord et dès que Laurent eut raccroché, Vincent débitta ses paroles comme il avait l’habitude le faire.

« Soyons clair mon cher Laurent, dis-moi tout de suite ce qu’il se passe avec Yann si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un scandale demain à une heure de grande écoute. »

Les yeux levés au ciel, Laurent ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et avait expliqué la situation à Vincent qui acceptait sans broncher. Il lui avait parlé de tout, que ce soit la naissance du mutisme de son collègue, aux différentes expériences dont il avait connaissance avant de finir sur la manière dont il avait appris la chose, la veille au matin et ce dont il se doutait être la cause : les fiançailles de Martin. 

Si Laurent n’avait pas réfléchi s’il devait ou non en parler avec Vincent, c’est parce qu’il connaissait très bien sa relation avec le présentateur. Les deux hommes s’étaient rencontrés alors que Laurent avait organisé un diner pour présenter le comédien qui s’apprêtait à rejoindre Le Supplément. Ce qui est étonnant au vu de leur amitié aujourd’hui, c’est qu’au premier diner ils ne s’étaient pas appréciés. Et pour cause, tout deux subissaient le mal à savoir qu’ils avaient du mal à s’ouvrir et parler d’eux-mêmes de manière intime et personnel. SI Yann, lui, le cachait en restant timide et à sa place, Vincent quant à lui était très démonstratif et cherchait à attirer l’attention sur tout sauf ce qu’il avait au fond de lui. Ils s’agaçaient mutuellement et il fallut un second repas, organisé par Vincent lui-même qui voulait comprendre le présentateur, pour que les carapaces se brisent et qu’ils comprennent pourquoi ils étaient finalement semblables.

Et de là naquit une amitié incroyablement forte qui servait même de pilier pour chacun d’entre eux. Ils parlaient énormément et se confiaient leurs tracas et leurs problèmes personnels. Yann avait été le premier au courant lorsque Vincent, après un shoot de trop, avait embrassé Hugo dans un bar et l’avait rassuré quant à l’attirance du journaliste à son égard. Même si désormais ils étaient séparés et heureux en ménage, ils avaient gardé un lien fort et le comédien savait pertinemment que sans Yann, il aurait gâché l’amitié qui le liait au reporter par simple peur du rejet.

Bien sûr, Vincent connaissait l’historie de Yann et Martin dans son intégralité si bien qu’il aurait même pu en écrire un livre si Yann ne l’avait pas menacé de balancer des dossiers à son sujet. Le comédien avait conscience des sentiments que les deux hommes partageaient, probablement mieux que les principaux concernés. Ils étaient tout deux une sorte de bouée de sauvetage l’un pour l’autre. Yann qui avait souvent le sentiment de se perdre parvenait à sortir la tête de l’eau dès qu’il croisait ce regard ambré. Et évidemment, lors de ses retours de reportage, Martin venait toujours chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son patron. 

Vincent avait de nombreuses fois eu peur que les deux hommes finissent par se briser à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Ils étaient si proches et parfois si éloignés que ça n’était clair pour personne s’ils devaient se considérer en couple, amant ou simples amis. Et lorsqu’il avait pris connaissance des fiançailles du reporter, Vincent avait su qu’il y allait avoir fissure dans le marbre de leur relation. Mais il était loin de se douter que cela atteindrait ce niveau-là.

Et désormais il était là, assis sur le canapé dans le salon de Yann, à essayer de calmer son ami qui tremblait contre lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Vincent était complétement débité devant ses réactions, il ne savait plus comment le calmer et il avait terriblement peur de le perdre s’il décidait de faire une connerie pour arrêter d’avoir mal. Mais le comédien était loin d’être idiot et il voyait très bien que si Yann souffrait autant c’était aussi et surtout parce qu’il était loin de l’homme qu’il aimait. 

« Est-ce que tu veux que j’aille parler à Martin ? »

Yann avait sursauté et avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers Vincent, pris de terreur à l’entente de ce prénom qui hantait ses journées et ses nuits depuis presque 48h. il avait l’impression que l’on s’introduisait directement dans ses pensées, comme si personne n’était capable de deviner que ses maux venaient là. De cet amant qu’il aimait tant et qu’il voyait filer dans les bras d’une autre. Rien que d’y penser, des larmes vinrent border ses yeux azur et Vincent s’empressa de le prendre contre lui.

« Réponds pas, juste regardes moi je comprendrais. »  
Et Vincent avait compris.

« Martin, tu peux venir avec moi s’il te plait ? »

Le reporter releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il était installé dans une des loges, confortablement assis sur un canapé à regarder son portable pendant que la coiffeuse s’occupait d’Hugo -dont elle se plaignait encore de la chevelure. Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui ne put l’aider, il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce que manigançait Vincent quand il le faisait secrètement alors il aurait bien du mal à comprendre maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus ensemble.

C’est donc sans un mot que Martin décida de suivre Vincent, à moins d’une heure de l’émission, sur la petite terrasse protégée des regards sur laquelle ils sortaient tous fumer. Ils ne perdirent d’ailleurs pas une seule minute pour sortir eux-mêmes leurs cigarettes et les allumer, le comédien assis sur la petite table en marbre et le reporter adossé à la balustrade. Leurs regards étaient perdus. Vincent ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à Martin qui lui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait ici. Il s’attendait au pire, sans tomber une seconde sur la vérité.

« Yann est à Paris. »

C’est comme ça que Vincent décida finalement de lâcher la première bombe, de manière soudaine et brusque. Quand son esprit s’était arrêté sur la mine dévastée de Yann lorsqu’il avait ouvert la porte, il avait décidé de ne pas passer par quatre chemins avec le reporter. Quand il posa finalement son regard sur Martin, celui-ci fixait le sol, perdu. Il continuait de fumer silencieusement comme s’il encaissait le coup avant de soudainement se mettre à rire. Un rire nerveux dont il avait entendu parler par Hugo, quand ils s’étaient pris la tête pour une histoire de fille à la fac -et dieu sait que Vincent avait ri en entendant cette histoire. 

Finalement, Martin écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà bien rempli et se tourna vers la petite vue accessible depuis la terrasse. Mais sa mâchoire était contractée, il était prêt à exploser. 

« Donc tout le monde me prend pour un con en fait ?   
\- Non, personne à part toi, Laurent et moi sait qu’il est là. »

Martin acquiesça silencieusement, probablement rassuré de savoir qu’il n’était pas le dernier au courant sur la localisation de son amant. Il en voulait tout de même à Laurent de lui avoir dit qu’il était reparti, droit dans les yeux, comme s’il voulait l’éloigner le plus possible de Yann alors qu’il était lui-même au courant de la relation qu’ils entretenaient.   
Vincent vit les épaules du reporter se baisser, comme s’il se dégageait d’un poids soudain et qu’il avait besoin de réconfort -à son tour. Il se décala légèrement sur la table pour lui laisser une place, qu’il prit rapidement. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Vincent passa son bras autour de ses épaules, sentant qu’il allait probablement briser sa carapace et craquer dès qu’il entendrait l’état dans lequel se trouve Yann. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans l’ombre, il méritait de connaitre la vérité d’autant plus qu’il était fautif et qu’il devait réparer ses erreurs. Affectueusement, le comédien caressait son dos pour le rassurer avant même de commencer son récit. 

« Je vais tout t’expliquer Martin. »

Et il lui expliqua les choses tel que Laurent lui avait expliqué plus tôt. Mais il put parler de l’état véritable de Yann à ce moment précis, comment il était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant battu qui aurait peur de se montrer et que les coups recommencent. Comment il restait silencieux alors qu’il avait envie d’hurler sa douleur. Comment il souffrait chaque fois qu’il voyait le nom de Martin sur son écran et qu’il se rappelait qu’il lui avait été volé par une mannequin américaine. Vincent n’hésitait pas à parler de tous les détails, les larmes qui avaient creusés ses joues comme de son pyjama qu’il n’avait pas encore quitté lui qui était pourtant si propre sur lui.

Vincent avait eu raison, par ailleurs. Martin craqua dès qu’il entendit l’histoire de Yann et eut besoin des bras de son ami lorsqu’il comprit que si son amant souffrait autant, c’était parce qu’il avait décidé de se fiancer à une autre que lui. Il se détestait, bien plus qu’il ne le faisait déjà auparavant, et du se retenir de faire une connerie pour se faire payer de provoquer une telle douleur chez l’être aimé. 

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu’il finisse par se calmer, acceptant la situation difficilement. Il était soulagé, dans un sens, de savoir que Yann était proche mais il avait besoin de parler avec lui, de s’expliquer. Et Vincent l’avait bien compris.

« Sèches tes larmes, vas sur le plateau. Tu fais ton job, tu te casses et tu rejoins Yann compris ? Répare tes erreurs Martin, personne peut le faire pour toi. »

Et c’est bien ce qu’il comptait faire.


	5. Présence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous revoilà aujourd'hui pour le chapitre des retrouvailles. Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour la suite à venir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et on se retrouve au plus vite. Encore merci pour tous vos retours. Je vous embrasse !

Yann savait très bien, il avait compris dès qu’il avait entendu la sonnette résonner à l’intérieur de son appartement. Cela avait été plus long que lors de ses deux précédentes visites, comme si la personne insistait derrière la porte. Peut-être avait-il aussi compris quand il avait vu le reporter partir de l’émission avant les autres. Ou alors ses sens se développaient pour compenser son mutisme.

Toujours était-il que Yann n’hésita pas, il se leva toujours aussi las de son canapé et s’approcha de la porte. A peine avait-il retiré la serrure que la porte s’ouvrit en grand, manquant même de le frapper de plein fouet s’il avait ne serait-ce qu’un centimètre plus proche. Et il regarda son amant s’aventurer dans son appartement sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il était beau, ce qui blessait d’autant plus Yann à chaque seconde. Il avait un épais blouson gris foncé qui cachait chaque muscle que le présentateur pouvait parfaitement imaginer les yeux fermés, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés comme chaque fois qu’il était nerveux et qu’il passait ses mains dedans toutes les deux minutes. Yann avait envie de pleurer de le voir ici, de le sentir si proche de lui alors qu’une voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu’il n’était plus sien. 

« Je me suis arrêté chez le traiteur japonais en partant du studio, je sais pas ce que t’as mangé, si t’as mangé depuis hier donc j’ai pris pas mal de choses mais au moins t’as du stock et tu n’auras pas d’excuses pour ne rien manger. »

Martin parlait vite et continuait surtout à tourner le dos à Yann qui n’avait pas bougé de l’entrée. Le reporter partait dans la cuisine pour poser tous les plats qu’il avait pris, et dieu sait qu’il en avait beaucoup trop pris, avant de revenir dans le salon pour retirer son blouson. Yann ne manqua pas le moment où il du rebaisser son pull qui était remonté sur ses hanches. Il l’aurait taquiné, normalement, lui disant qu’il était trop tôt pour se déshabiller et qu’il ne l’achèterait pas en lui montrant des bons de peau. Mais ce soir il était simplement incapable de bouger devant lui.

Face au silence imposant, Martin du se résoudre à se retourner vers son patron qu’il avait évité au maximum pour ne pas se confronter à sa douleur. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer et il eut le cœur brisé en le voyant comme ça, si dépourvu de force. Sa respiration tremblait déjà rien qu’à le voir et il ne savait pas comment il comptait continuer la soirée sans craquer. Il s’approcha pourtant de lui, doucement, et avec une délicatesse importante, il fit glisser sa main sur la joue fraiche de son amant.

« Mon dieu Yann, je suis tellement désolé… »

L’ainé eut les larmes aux yeux rien que de l’entendre s’excuser et Martin le remarqua immédiatement, ses yeux s’embrumant à son tour. Il avait ce sourire triste qu’il avait chaque fois qu’il faisait une erreur et celle-ci était tellement énorme qu’il n’était pas près de le quitter. Du bout de son pouce, il caressait les pommettes de son patron sur laquelle une larme roulait finalement. Il se détestait de provoquer ça et le pire, c’était de savoir que Yann ne pouvait pas lui crier combien il le détestait aussi, combien il lui en voulait parce qu’il l’avait blessé au point de l’empêcher de parler. Il se voyait comme un monstre. 

« Je ne te mérite pas, tu devrais pas souffrir comme ça Yann putain…je suis désolé… »

Sa voix était tremblante et il fût obligé de coller son front à celui de son amant pour ne pas perdre pieds. Yann était complètement déboussolé devant la détresse du jeune-homme et bien qu’il soit celui qui souffrait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa tristesse. Ses mains se posèrent alors dans le dos de Martin pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils n’étaient pas seuls, même s’ils souffraient, ils étaient ensemble ce soir et c’était le message qu’il voulait lui faire passer. 

Ils finirent pas se serrer fort dans les bras l’un de l’autre, si fort qu’ils ne parvenaient presque plus à respirer mais ils avaient besoin de ça. Ils se sentaient vivants ensembles, comme si finalement tout était pardonnable et réparable. L’illusion les berçait doucement jusqu’à ce que Martin relève de nouveau la tête pour le regarder. Il pouvait voir toute la douleur qu’il avait provoqué dans les yeux d’habitude rieurs de son amant et il eut envie de pleurer. Ses mains remontèrent doucement sur le visage frêle de Yann comme pour le protéger.

« Je suis tellement…tellement désolé Yann, laisses moi te prouver que je tiens à toi…que je t’aime… »

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, à peine avait-il entendu les mots de Martin que Yann posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s’accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses bras se serrèrent autour de lui et leurs bouches ensemble avaient un gout salé. Tout semblait s’être arrêté autour d’eux cette fois-ci, comme si la télé ne résonnait pas dans le salon ou que Yann n’avait pas malencontreusement éteint la lumière quand Martin l’avait doucement poussé contre le mur. 

Les mains commençaient à parcourir le corps l’un de l’autre dans un besoin désespéré d’en avoir plus, encore plus. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir proche, de se sentir unis comme ils l’étaient avant. Dans son élan, Martin commença à embrasser les joues rugueuses de son patron, des baisers humides qui glissèrent jusqu’à son cou là où il était le plus sensible. Contre lui il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné et son souffle effleurait sa peau. 

Mais soudainement, Martin se demanda s’il s’agissait là de la bonne chose à faire. Yann souffrait, avait-il vraiment besoin de renouer avec lui de manière physique alors que leur relation était toujours plongée dans le flou ? Il releva alors le visage une nouvelle fois et croisa le regard frustré de son amant qui ne comprenait pas le changement si soudain.

« Yann, t’es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, nous deux on doit parler et… »

Yann ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres alors qu’il tirait du bout des doigts le pull de son amant pour l’amener dans sa chambre. Il marchait à reculons jusqu’à ce que ses jambes cognent contre le lit et qu’il s’y couche, attirant dans sa chute Martin qui resta accoudé au-dessus de lui pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

Ils s’admirèrent un instant, leur respiration comme seule parole et les yeux brillants comme plus belle expression. Puis Martin eut un léger rire attendri, il aimait tellement l’homme devant lui. Et il voulait lui faire comprendre. C’est donc une délicatesse entière qu’il le déshabilla dans un premier temps, retirant chaque couche avec douceur et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait. Il fît ensuite de même pour lui mais rapidement, voulant s’attarder sur la beauté de son amant et surtout son plaisir.

Ils ne changèrent pas leurs habitudes et Martin resta au-dessus de lui, prenant en mains la situation comme il le faisait généralement. Dans une confiance totale et dans une douceur inédite, ils unirent leur corps pour se retrouver comme une seule et même personne. Le reporter continuait de couvrir son amant de baiser, autant pour le calmer et s’habituer que pour lui faire ressentir ses sentiments. Il lui donnait le plaisir qu’il méritait, il parvenait à le faire sourire dans ses soupirs et Martin n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau. 

Du moins, il pensait que le moment ne pouvait être encore plus magique qu’il l’était jusqu’à ce qu’il tende l’oreille.

« Martin… »

Le jeune homme fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, il ne voulait pas brusquer son amant qui est en train de se perdre dans le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Il l’admirait comme ça, juste en dessous de lui, dévêtu et si magnifique à ses yeux. Il avait toujours l’air aussi fragile et Martin ressentait l’envie et surtout le besoin de le protéger. Dans ses derniers mouvements de reins, il se promit qu’il ferait tout pour aider Yann et surtout pour qu’ils s’en sortent, ensemble. 

Ses lèvres se perdirent de nouveau dans le cou du plus vieux quand il l’aida à retrouver une position bien plus confortable, le moment de grâce passée. Mais à peine s’était-il installé sur le dos que Martin sentit la tête de son patron s’installer sur son torse et un de ses bras s’enrouler autour de son torse. Il s’accrochait à lui de peur de le perdre, craignant que le jeune homme décide de partir et rentrer chez lui pour le laisser encore seul. 

Mais c’était inconcevable pour Martin qui se tourna légèrement pour coller ses lèvres contre le front de Yann. L’une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure grisonnante du plus âgé, créant autour d’eux une bulle apaisante dans laquelle ils étaient enfin tranquille. Il continuait de déposer de légers baisers contre sa peau alors que Yann effleurait du bout des doigts sa côte à proximité. 

« C’est toi que j’aime Yann, je le pensais tout à l’heure… »

Mais Martin n’eut aucune réponse, ce qu’il avait anticipé. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Yann soit apte à lui faire toute une tirade que ce soit pour l’engueuler ou pour lui déclarer sa flamme, bien qu’il l’ait déjà fait auparavant. Ça, le reporter ne l’oublierait jamais et entendre les mots de Yann résonner dans sa tête comme s’il venait de les lui prononcer lui fendit le cœur une nouvelle fois.

Un reportage qui avait mal fini et au cours duquel aussi bien Martin que son JRI avaient risqué leur vie pour sortir de là-bas. Yann avait été immédiatement mis au courant mais c’était Laurent qui s’était occupé des procédures, le premier étant bien trop choqué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Quand ils étaient enfin parvenus à poser un pied en France, il leur avait été demandé de rentrer chez eux pour se remettre des derniers évènements et de revenir qu’une fois qu’ils seront prêts à en parler.

Yann avait débarqué le soir même chez Martin, après l’émission. Il pleuvait et il était complètement trempé quand le reporter avait ouvert la porte, dans un sweat universitaire américain. Il était perdu, il n’avait pas encore retrouvé ses marques ici qu’il se retrouvait déjà face à Yann. Ce qui l’avait déstabilisé c’était surtout son regard. Enervé, anxieux, stressé et aimant. Un mélange qu’il avait fini par comprendre facilement puisqu’à peine rentré, Yann avait laissé sortir tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. 

« T’as failli mourir Martin tu te rends compte de ça ? Je te faisais confiance là-bas je pensais que t’allais gérer comme d’habitude que tu n’allais pas prendre de risque idiot mais non c’était trop te demander à toi Martin Weill ! T’as pensé aux gens ici ? T’as pas pensé à tes parents qui s’inquiètent toujours pour toi ou à ta sœur qui était sûrement morte d’inquiétude puisque tu lui envoies toujours des messages à l’étranger et que là comme un con on t’avait retiré ton portable. T’as pas pensé à Hugo qui faisait les cents pas dans la rédaction parce qu’il avait peur qu’on lui annonce ton décès et qu’il gérer ton enterrement alors que t’as même pas vingt ans ! Et t’as pensé à moi putain Martin regardes moi. T’as pensé à moi ? Je t’attends, tous les soirs je t’attend je pourrais faire des nuits blanches à entendre même un message ridicule de ta part. Je m’inquiète tout le temps pour toi. Je pense tout le temps à toi parce que je t’aime Martin et tu n’es même pas foutu de penser à moi quand tu fais des conneries pareilles ! J’aurais fait quoi sans toi moi hein ? J’aurais juste eu l’air d’un con parce que je ne m’en serais jamais remis, parce que je m’en serais voulu de pas avoir passé ne serait-ce qu’une nuit supplémentaire avec toi avant que tu partes. Je ne veux jamais te perdre Martin que ce soit bien clair. »

Ils avaient fait l’amour après que Martin se soit jeté sur les lèvres de son amant pour l’embrasser comme il l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Ils s’étaient prouvé leur attachement, leur importance dans la vie de l’autre quand bien même Yann avait demandé le lendemain au reporter de ne pas reparler tout de suite de cette déclaration. Trop tôt, trop vite, trop compliqué.

Et ce soir Martin se sentait capable de lui répondre, mais dans le silence de la chambre, il remarqua rapidement que la respiration calme de Yann traduisait son voyage dans les bras de Morphée. Alors le reporter se contenta de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, pour le protéger, pour l’aimer en silence, et se préparer à lui dire la vérité le lendemain.


End file.
